Wet fire
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Todos los días a la misma hora, visitaba su celda, aterrador al inicio, atractivo al pasar el tiempo. Jasper despertaba en Lapis Lazuli algo que creía haber perdido desde sus días activos en la Tierra, antes de ser transformada en una simple herramienta. -Lapis LazuliXJasper, LEMON, femlash, explicit.-
1. Fuego en mi pecho

Inner Demon

-Jinki Asgra-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De nuevo en prisión, de nuevo encerrada, de nuevo limitada. Ya sabía que sucedería, lo que no sabía es que fuera tan pronto.

Al menos esta vez su prisión era más espaciosa, donde podía estirar sus alas aunque fuese un poco, para no sentirse tan deprimida en su miseria. Era un alivio

Lamentablemente, no duraba lo suficiente para siquiera disfrutarlo.

Cada par de horas, esos pasos pesados y toscos comenzaban a escucharse por los pasillos, haciéndose más sonoros conforme se acercaba, hasta que paraban, justo enfrente de su celda. Las luces siempre estaban tenues, pero era imposible no reconocer la figura.

Esa bestia siempre hacía lo mismo en cada encuentro, solo se para frente a ella a observarla con esos ojos dorados tan penetrantes. Al principio la ignoraba, le daba la espalda y esperaba a que se fuera, pero desde hace unos días, por alguna razón, algo la impulsaba a mirarla también, directo a los ojos, el impulso era tan grande que intentaba parpadear lo menos posible para no romper el contacto. Llegó un punto en el que le aterraba el momento en que dejaba de mirarla.

Esta vez, durante ese duelo de miradas estaba en pie, la bestia hizo algo diferente: se acercó lo más posible que le permitió el portal luminoso de la celda y le sonrió. Torcido, insano y lascivo.

Lapis Lazuli retrocedió en el momento, tropezando con su vestido, arrastrándose por el frio suelo hasta topar con la pared, al fondo de la celda; un chillido salió de su garganta en cuanto esa sonrisa se alargó. En su pecho comenzó a sentir un fuerte golpeteo, aumentando su nerviosismo.

"Bestia… así me llamas, no?" Ésta se arrodillo, tomando la altura más cercana a ella. "Tiene algún significado terrestre, no es así? Y a juzgar tu cara, no es algo positivo." Con una de sus enormes manos hizo contacto con el portón luminoso de la celda, ignorando por completo el daño que éste le hacía. "Me gusta."

La prisionera tragó saliva, sus ojos plantados en como esa mano se dañaba más, conforme el tiempo pasaba, el olor a quemado la inundaba, incluso, fluidos comenzaban a caer al suelo, manchándolo y formado un charco. Lapis tomó fuerza de donde pudo…

"Ya basta!" A gatas se le acercó lo más que pudo, poniéndose de pie, sus dedos a centímetros del manchón que aun había en la luz, parpadeante mientras resbalaba. "A—acaso estás loca?"

Una sonora risa retumbó por los pasillos, la dueña de la risa se balanceó de un lado a otro por equilibrio y puso las manos en su vientre, tratando de controlarse.

"Te preocupa, en serio?" De nuevo comenzó a reír, esta vez poniendo ambas manos sobre la luz, presionando fuerte para que el daño sea mayor. Lapis Lazuli cubrió su boca, viendo como el piso se manchaba, como esas gotas rebotaban y caían a varios metros de distancia. El ruido eléctrico era cada mas fuerte e insoportable que Lapis tuvo que cambiar las manos de su boca a sus oídos.

"Jasper! Basta!" Gritó lo más alto que pudo.

Así fue. Se detuvo. Para cuando Lapis abrió los ojos, Jasper estaba de pie, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si sus manos no estuviesen perdiendo fluido, tranquila. De nuevo la estaba mirando.

Una risilla leve se filtró por los labios estirados de la mayor. "Por qué no me llamas por lo que piensas que soy? Soy la bestia. Soy la Bestia!"

De un segundo a otro, el portón de luz desapareció. De un segundo a otro, el peso descomunal cayó casi de lleno sobre el cuerpo diminuto. El impacto se escuchó seco, junto con él, un ligero gruñido, asustado, sin saber qué hacer.

El rostro temeroso de Lapis fue tocado y manchado por dedos gordos, duros, y rasposos en el viaje de su mejilla hasta su mentón. Al negarse con un jalón de cuello, una cascada blanca de cabellos la bañó por completo, cambiando el olor a carne quemada, por uno fresco, identificable solo en su planeta. Lapis aspiró hondo, tomándose su tiempo antes de soltarlo, aspirando de nuevo, deseando, gimiendo.

Esos ojos dorados no pararon de inspeccionarla, la observaban desde las puntas de su cabello, hasta donde sus propias piernas y pelvis dejaron ver. Atenta veía como ese pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí, no lo resistió y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, lo más lejos posible para tener vista plena de la prisionera. Estaba comenzando a embelesarse, su respiración cortada era interrumpida por gemidos, sus ojos azul profundo estaban dilatados, perdidos. La Bestia no comprendió, pero lo disfrutó de igual manera.

Lapis aspiró hondo, esta vez con la boca, para probar a lo que sabía ese aire tan atrayente. La frescura se transformó en dulzor, recordándole como relámpago el día que tuvo la desgracia (o fortuna) de toparse con _ella,_ por primera vez.

Su mente viajó al instante en el que sus pies habían hecho contacto real con su mundo, después de quien sabe cuántos miles de años, recordando lo cambiado y avanzado que estaba todo. Del cómo las cosas eran tan nuevas, pero a la vez, tan familiares. El momento justo en que sus ojos habían hecho contacto, mientras había sido escoltada por guardias fuertemente armados y enmascarados. El momento en el que Lapis había caído de rodillas frente a—los que parecían—ser los nuevos gobernantes. El segundo exacto, en el que con susurros y ademanes, habían ordenado a la Bestia caminar y ponerse frente a ella, a acercársele y preguntarle con voz fuerte y autoritaria quien era y por qué estaba aquí, de dónde venía y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Lapis recordó el terror que la Bestia le había causado, pero también el inesperado asombro y la extraña oleada que se había encendido en su pecho, al escuchar su tono agresivo y dominante. Repasó mentalmente lo fascinada que había estado, al notarse elevada del suelo con tanta facilidad y con una sola mano. Lapis recordó los jadeos que había soltado al ser sacudida en busca de respuestas, y sobre todas las cosas, recordó lo _embrujada_ que se había encontrado al haber sido acercada a aquel rostro, haciendo contacto con la gema que formaba aquella peculiar nariz.

Desde ese justo instante a Lapis Lazuli no le había importado que le cortaran las alas y le encerraran de nuevo, mientras fuera la corpulenta Jasper la carcelera. Y vaya lo sorprendente y asombroso que era lo que los humanos llamaban Destino, para haberle cumplido ese capricho tan rápidamente, porque justo como había arribado, ahora se encontraba de regreso a la Tierra.

Odiaba la Tierra con toda su existencia, le enfermaba la idea de volver a respirar su aire. Odiaba ser arrastrada de nuevo ahí, pero no odiaba a quien se encargaba de llevarla, le causaba un terror inmenso, pero a la vez la encantaba. Claramente eso podía notarse con cada visita a su celda.

Al inicio, asustada por tan potentes sensaciones, Lapis la rechazaba, la miraba mal o ni siquiera la miraba. Después, simplemente la ignoraba, le hacía saber que sabía de su presencia, mas no iba a molestarse en hacerle contacto, actuando cual niña caprichosa a quien le ofrecían caramelos y los rechazaba únicamente por que no le gustaba la mano del remitente. Para cuando el tiempo se dejó de contar, los pasos en los pasillos le despertaban deseo y el contacto visual con sus ojos la quemaba por dentro.

Lapis Lazuli era un desastre después de eso, un desastre jadeante e incapaz de esbozar palabra, que lo único que pudo hacer para comunicarse fue levantar uno de sus brazos, estirándolo hacia el rostro de Jasper.

Ésta fue tomada con una delicadeza difícil de creer, sujetada con ambas manos y jalada para levantar su cuerpo del suelo, quedando ambos rostros a centímetros, respirando sus alientos.

"Si? Dime, qué deseas?"

La respuesta no fue inmediata, susurros y balbuceos eran lo único que salía de su boca. Jasper tuvo que literalmente, pegar la oreja contra sus labios para poder entenderla, ahí fue cuando sus labios formaron una mueca. Lapis la había mordido al contacto, formando un camino de marcas por todo el cuello, llegando a la otra oreja, la cual también mordió y lamio. Todo había ocurrido en un parpadeo, Jasper había dejado de respirar, para procesar lo que acababa de pasar. En cuanto se separó para verla, Lapis fue la que se encargó de unirlas de nuevo, besándola mientras la jalaba de los mechones de su salvaje cabellera.

"Mmm…"

Jasper saltó de la sorpresa, incorporándose, con Lapis aferrada a ella. Cuando esa unión culminó, Lapis rió ligeramente.

"Esa cara jamás la había visto en ti."

El dorado en sus ojos se endureció, incluso un gruñido se escapó de su garganta.

"Qué acabas de hacer?" La tomó de las muñecas, devolviéndola al suelo.

"No lo sabes? Vaya y dices que estuviste en la Tierra hace milenios. Se llama _beso,_ acabo de besarte. Y quiero hacerlo de nuevo." Con jalones y forcejeos volvió a besarla, esta vez, usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para empujarla, para intentar invertir los papeles, para rodear el enorme pecho con las piernas.

Jasper no supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, se había perdido en las risas y el insistente jugueteo de Lapis con su cuerpo, sólo volvió en si al identificar dolor en sus manos. Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar, Lapis Lazuli se introducía uno de sus dedos dañados en la boca, la jaló cuando volvió a sentir la punzada. Los labios y mentón de la _Bruja de agua_ estaban coloreados de naranja, disfrutando del sabor, sonriente.

"No puedo esperar para probar el sabor del resto de tus fluidos."

Jasper entrecerró los ojos, interesada ante el extraño comportamiento de su prisionera. Con cautela, le acercó la mano a los labios, fascinada viendo como devoraba los pliegues abiertos en su piel, como la movía a su antojo. Nudillos, dedos, palma, muñeca, todo fue marcado. Sólo un movimiento destacó entre los demás, Lapiz Lazuli se concentró en lamer dos dedos: medio y anular, lubricando en exceso, después, con sus pequeñas manos, comenzó a subir su propio vestido, mostrando muslos, hasta descubrirse por completo. Jasper se dejó guiar, conteniendo la respiración cuando vio sus dedos desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Lapis Lazuli.

Respiración agitada, jadeos y resoplidos de gozo comenzaron a rebotar por las paredes. Lapis, usando los dedos de sus pies como palanca, comenzó con un vaivén firme contra la mano de Jasper. Descontrolada.

"Qué sucede? Te quedaste sin palabras, acaso?" El rebote en su voz, su risa y su enorme sonrisa no pudo más que reflejar un comportamiento que Jasper un pudo identificar hasta varios segundos de proceso después.

"No es eso." Respondió al fin. "Es solo que encuentro tu comportamiento bastante… primitivo—sí, ésa es la mejor palabra para describirte." Con su mano libre la tomó del mentón, acercándola a su rostro. "Parece que el estar tanto atorada en ese sucio Planeta te afectó." Susurró, tratando de retomar el control de la situación.

Se sonrisa disminuyó al encontrar que no hizo efecto alguno.

"Primitiva? En serio me dirás que esto es tan antiguo, que lo desconoces? Oh, vaya, Generala, es usted tan _apretada_ y _mojigata_ a tal punto?" Se empujó de nuevo, esta vez, pasando las manos por sus propios pechos, rebotando y riendo.

"Oh, niña, no confundas las cosas; soy mucho más longeva que tú, el hecho de que tenga tiempo sin practicarlo, no significa que nunca lo haya hecho. Hace más de un milenio que no escuchaba siquiera mencionarlo, es sumamente interesante." Con tacto suave, los Dedos de Jasper viajaron por uno de los brazos de Lapis, acariciando su hombro, su espalda, omóplatos, hasta al fin hacer contacto con la gota que tenía por gema. Lapis cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido casi inaudible, al tiempo que mordía sus labios. "Si no mal recuerdo, aquí es un lugar importante."

"Tienes buena memoria, para ser tan vieja."

"Vieja? Niña, de nuevo confundes todo—"

"—Hace falta desempolvarte!" Se detuvo en seco, usando la fuerza de su peso para recostarla en el suelo. La tomó del rostro y, muy lentamente se acercó a ella, Jasper tuvo un ligero jalón en los labios, provocados por otro posible beso que se acercaba, pero en lugar de eso, sintió calor en su mejilla, después un cosquilleo en su oreja y dolor. "En la Tierra, yo solía ser más que una Gema. Los humanos caían de rodillas con solo verme pasar. Yo era una Deidad, Jasper, yo era todo para ellos! Comparada conmigo, Yellow Diamond era solo un peón." La Generala carraspeó. "Quieres saber lo que era? Quieres ver lo que esos insignificantes seres hacían por mí? Quieres… presenciar lo divino que era antes de ser una maldita herramienta?"

La gema en su espalda comenzó a brillar, así como los ojos de Jasper, que se abrieron de par en par al poder ver tantas imágenes, mejor dicho, recuerdos. Memorias donde, desnuda y sobre un trono dorado y siendo bañada por un líquido rojizo ambarino, la Gema era adorada por montones de humanos, en su mayoría, masculinos. Los veía hacer fila impacientes, desesperados por besar sus pies, por lamerlos cual animales y hundir la cabeza entre las piernas azules de su Diosa. Los veía intentar saciarse embelesados, y si sus manos hacían un movimiento erróneo, grandes y gruesas cadenas de agua los atrapaba y lanzaba, cual prenda usada. " _Desechos inútiles_ ", la escuchó decir, despertando una sensación fuerte y extraña en su pecho. Jasper viajó entre luces de colores, hasta encontrar de Nuevo a su Guía, recostada sobre una superficie mullida cual nubes, atrayendo a jalones a un humano macho encadenado de gran tamaño, invitándolo con amenazas a hacer lo mejor que su poca estamina pudiese hacer, condenándolo a su muerte si llegaba a fallar.

Jasper, más que sorprendida, estaba disfrutando ver aquel espectáculo, deseando poder acercarse más para tener mejor vista del rostro de Lapis Lazuli. Quería verlo todo, sin perderse de nada. Fue cuando su mente regresó al presente. Sus ojos se aclararon, topándose con los de Lapis, estaban tan dilatados que pensó poder zambullirse en ellos. Parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza para terminar de llegar, procesando la información obtenida, formando en su cabeza una idea de lo que se avecinaba. Ahora lo comprendió todo, las piezas encajaron al recordar la sonrisa que la pequeña gema esbozó en su primer encuentro.

"Los humanos son tan insignificantes, tan indignos e incapaces." Le susurró Lapis a Jasper.

"No sé qué demonios hacías buscando algo como eso en los humanos. Ustedes las gemas jóvenes, les encanta perder el tiempo en estupideces."

Lapis fue elevada, movida con una facilidad casi sorprendente hasta que el frente de su cuerpo chocó contra una de las paredes de la celda, sus brazos fueron levantados sobre su cabeza, mientras sus manos eran contenidas por el puño de Jasper.

"Oh…" La acción la encendió, juntando las piernas para controlarse. Su voz no salió de inmediato, a pesar de tener la boca abierta desde hace segundos. "Debes comprender, encontrar Gemas dispuestas era tan difícil y no iba a ensuciarme las manos con una de las Gemas inútiles del Kinder Garden. Los humanos sabían lo que hacían, pero debía escoger un buen puñado de ellos para hacer las cosas, sino no era suficiente… nunca lo fue…"

"Pobre niña insatisfecha y caprichuda, nunca obtuviste lo que quisiste? Qué te hace pensar que lo obtendrás conmigo?

Lapis calló por unos segundos, viendo fijamente la pared, hasta que sonrió y como pudo, enfocó en los ojos de Jasper. "Porque si no lo desearas, no hubieses venido cada día." Empujó el trasero fuertemente, chocando contra la pelvis de Jasper, usando una pierna para profundizar el choque. "Porque si no fuese así, tus manos no estarían tocando mi piel, Generala."

Los blancos dientes de Jasper se dejaron ver, alargando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, macabra de nuevo. "Eres tan lista."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Primer capítulo de un TwoShot.

Me sorprende lo poco popular que es este shipping de éste lado de la frontera, a pesar de lo exprimible que es. Aunque supongo que es porque en fandom apenas comienza.

En fin, espero sea de su agrado, al igual que espero el feedback de su parte, siendo creador de contenido ayuda de sobre manera el continuar con este tipo de cosas, así también inspira para abrirse a mas parejas o más situaciones.

(NOTA: No sé cuándo pueda actualizar, pero será lo más pronto posibles si los factores están a mi favor.)

Jinki Asgra


	2. Entre deberes y deseos, cual prevalece?

Inner Demmon

Chap no. 2: Entre deberes y deseos, cual prevalece?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los pasillos de la nave parecían no tener fin, tampoco inicio ni final, todos eran idénticos. Las celdas se repetían una y otra vez, no sabía exactamente en qué parte de la nave estaba, pero si sabía que no estaba perdida, pues su Guía caminaba tranquila, doblando sin titubear por cada esquina, hasta que las celdas ya no estaban, el color verde fluorescente había cambiado por un verde más oscuro, hasta convertirse en negro, las luces habían cesado casi en su totalidad. Era desconocido.

"Llegamos. No te asustes, esto podría ser extraño."

Lapis no comprendió hasta que comenzaron a cruzar el marco de la puerta. Jasper pasó sin problemas, pero cuando ella lo hizo, una fuerza desconocida le presionó el cuerpo. Fue tan pesado que en medio del segundo paso, Jasper tuvo que ayudarla a terminar de pasar con un jalón y abrazarla para que no cayera al suelo. Dentro de la habitación el ambiente no dejaba de ser pesado pero no la colapsó tanto como en la puerta, Lapis comprendió el por qué al mirar a su alrededor.

"Esa celda ara linda, pero también muy incómoda. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para hacerte volver a tu pasado." Lapis la miró curiosa mientras se alejaba, haciendo ademanes con las manos, creando formas que crecían del suelo, yendo de rocosas a suaves y mullidas, Jasper se sentó ella, abriendo las piernas de manera provocativa. "Quizá te cueste moverte, pero sé que no será un gran problema."

"Tan arrogante eres, que no puedes evitar entrenarte aun estando en tu estación de descanso?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Visito muchos planetas, pequeña, no voy a darme el lujo de que algo tan insignificante como la gravedad me tome por sorpresa."

"Ya veo. Interesante."

"Una cosa más." Se recargó en sus rodillas, clavando sus ojos en los de Lapis. "Las cosas serán diferentes, aquí tu no tendrás ninguna clase de control, escuchaste? Olvida esa parte de tus recuerdos."

Lapis comenzó a reír fuertemente, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

"Que estés en tu elemento no significa nada."

No dijo nada más, se puso de pie, comenzando a moverse a un ritmo inexistente, bailando con pasos ligeros, haciendo sus prendas brillar y desintegrarse ante los ojos expectantes de Jasper. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, palmeó fuerte las rodillas de Jasper, demandando el espacio conforme se acomodaba sobre ella, la sujetó del mentón, haciéndola levantar la cabeza.

"Dame lo que quiero." Ordenó firme, dejando de brillar para mostrándose desnuda y liberando un aroma fresco y salado en el reducido ambiente de la habitación.

" Y qué es lo que quieres, niña caprichuda?"

"Hazlo por las buenas o tendré que sacártelo." Amenazó.

"No."

"Ah… Gracias."

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, hundió la mano entre las piernas de Jasper, acariciando con fuerza la zona, mordiendo su cuello y jalando su cabello para intensificar las sensaciones, comenzando a mover su propia pelvis en desesperación los muslos musculosos de la Generala, despertando el deseo.

"Tu impaciencia será contraproducente en tu futuro."

"Mi futuro ya no es relevante, dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo."

"Tu inexperiencia me resulta tan adorable."

Poco tiempo transcurrió para hacer notar lo que Lapis tanto estaba esperando, se sentía tan auténtico por sobre la tela que Lapis no pudo evitar sorprenderse; pero el sentirlo parecido a uno, no significa que lo sea, no sabía si Jasper conocía el apéndice a fondo, era tan complicado, con tantas terminaciones nerviosas que incluso a ella le costó mucho tiempo de estudio el comprenderlo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era nada que otra rápida visita al pasado no arregle.

De igual forma, estaba demasiado desesperada como para preguntarle si de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Desvístete ya!" Jaloneó parte de la tela, pero la mayor no parecía con intenciones de obedecer, ni siquiera de apoyarla, al verla como se recargaba en una de sus manos. "Te detesto." Con ambas manos jaló cada extremo de tela en el área de la cadera, rompiéndola con facilidad, liberando aquel miembro por fin, degustando la vista al notarlo justo como se suponía debía ser, autentico en aspecto pero exagerado en tamaño. "No pudiste resistirte, cierto? Tienes un orgullo tan enorme como tú."

"Qué te diré? En esos recuerdos no lucías como alguien fácil de satisfacer, no puedo imaginar cómo estarás ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo."

"Me dirás que no has tenido esa necesidad? Ni siquiera por haber sido emparejada con por tanto tiempo con Peridot?"

"Ja! No me quieras hacer reír. Dudo demasiado que esa tecnológica gema lo haya siquiera escuchado mencionar cuando se practicaba—ugh!

Si, las terminaciones nerviosas también estaban correctas. Jasper si sabía de los humanos como decía. Lapis sonrió para sus adentros, mientras lubricaba más sus labios para que la fricción fuese más suave, no teniendo cuidado al usar los dientes para recordarle bajo qué circunstancias las cosas sucedían.

Jasper cubrió su boca con la mano, mirando curiosa como la joven Gema se devoraba el miembro. Atenta a las caricias que las pequeñas manos azuladas hacían trabajando en conjunto con su boca, hasta que sus oídos la escucharon. Fue corto, muy tenue, pero fue suficiente para crear una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Jasper con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla recargarse en el respaldo de la silla.

Un maullido; un sonido tan simple como ese bastó para recordarle lo grandiosa que era esta práctica. Maldijo las nuevas reglas de los Mandatarios, los impedimentos estúpidos y las prohibiciones tan innecesarias; al tiempo que removía el cabello de su cara.

"Solía ser tan buena…"

Susurró para sí, deseando no haber sido escuchada.

"Oh, en serio?"

 _Maldición…_

"Entonces, muéstrame." Entre los labios azules y el miembro, se formó una línea de saliva, siendo alargada conforme se alejaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente separada, Jasper tomó el miembro entre sus manos moviendo de arriba a abajo su puño, temiendo perder la sensación. "Wow, eso es bastante agradable de ver." Agregó mientras subía a su enorme rostro para besarla, sujetándola de las mejillas, subiendo las rodillas a la silla, equilibrándose para acomodarse en la mejor posición y, hacer conexión.

Ambas gruñeron al toque. Jasper lo sostuvo firme moviéndolo para que la punta conectara con cierto botón especial, raspando de abajo hacia arriba, fuerte y moviendo la cadera, junto con la de Lapis.

"Eso te gusta?" Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, pero dudosa en el fondo.

"Temes hacerlo mal?" Le sonrió de vuelta, volviendo a besarla justo antes de morderle la oreja y jalarle el cabello.

"Yo no hago mal las cosas, pequeña." Quizá para demostrar su punto, quizá por desesperación, con un empuje de sus caderas y ayudada por una mano, entro en ella con una facilidad no esperada. Estando adentro, el miembro palpitó y sintió un apretón tremendo, tanto que no pudo evitar gemir en el acto. Lapis Lazuli sonreía complacida, relamiendo sus labios.

"Es bueno saberlo."

Con ayuda de las manos de Jasper, Lapis comenzó a moverse, apretando con tal fuerza que debía parar para tomar aire y continuar, haciendo lapsos muy fuertes en movimiento, pero cortos en tiempo, aun así eran suficientes para hacerlas sentir a ambas, para hacerlas suspirar y apretar con una sincronía casi perfecta. Pero se necesitaba otro tipo de sensaciones, algo más que movimientos dentro del cuerpo de Lapis, deseaban algo más fuerte. Querían y necesitaban fricción directa.

Fue el momento de Jasper para participar, la abrazó por la cintura, recargando toda la fuerza en sus pies para el soporte y comenzó a moverse; un movimiento constante y firme, Lapis se paró un poco la pelvis para que la distancia entre estocada y estocada fuera más larga, más fuerte.

 _Tabtabtabtabtabtab…_

Era el único sonido que reinaba en la habitación, acompañado de suspiros y gruñidos ahogados. La diferencia de duración era notable, Jasper apenas tomaba aire para continuar y se detenía, ni siquiera era notado.

"Jasper…"

La nombrada abrió los ojos, solo un poco, hundiendo más el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su, nunca mejor dicho, prisionera, aspirando fuerte el aroma de su cabello. No sabía cómo tomarla, no sabía si rodearla por la cintura o por la espalda, quería plantarle las manos en las nalgas, pero también quería acariciar su gema, quería sostener sus piernas, deseaba jugar con sus pechos, jalarle el cabello, verla a los ojos y a la vez hundir el rostro en su cuello; ansiaba hacerle tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que su humor aumentó de sobremanera, ocasionando que la desesperación se apoderara de ella al no poder lograrlo, tanto que se levantó de la silla y la recostó en el suelo, elevando sus piernas, rodeándose los hombros con los delicados tobillos de Lapis, dándose al fin un poco de auto control. Ahí su atención se congeló. _–´Que hermosa vista´ –_ pensó al contemplarla.

Y quizá estaba contemplando demasiado.

"No soy la primera gema que ves desnuda, no me mires así."

Jasper sacudió su cabeza de inmediato.

"No." La sujetó de la cadera, empujando, retomando el rito. "Pero si eres la primera en mucho tiempo bajo esta situación. Guarda silencio un momento y déjame admirarte, quieres?"

"Tsk…" La temperatura de Lapis subió notoriamente.

"Además, para que fingir? Si sabes que te encanta. No solo el estar desnuda, sino el que admiren tu cuerpo. Es una lástima, porque yo solo tengo dos ojos, no hacen justicia a lo que solías tener." Calló unos segundos, para asegurarse que se veían directamente. "Eres hermosa."

Todo, se esperaba absolutamente todo, menos recibir un alago de su parte. La sensación fue tan ajena que la incomodó, se retorció y sin quererlo, apretó los músculos en su sexo. Jasper lo sintió y lo tomó como invitación.

"Basta, ven aquí." Se le acercó, abrazándola, elevándola del suelo. "Sujétate de mí cuello." Y así lo hizo, la abrazó fuerte. Jasper se puso de pie con ella en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no romper la conexión, caminó hasta la cama, depositándola con cuidado, entonces Lapiz decidió actuar.

Siendo observada con curiosidad, Lapis giró sobre su cuerpo, colocándose sobre sus rodillas, levantando el trasero, separando las piernas lo suficiente para que Jasper pudiese ver el fruto de sus acciones. El líquido brotaba desde su sexo, resbalando por sus piernas, luciendo tan atrayente, ton apetitoso.

A pesar de que ninguna lo deseaba, la unión entre ellas se rompió.

"Gahg!" Esa lengua no solo la usaba para parlotear, ahora lo tenía muy claro. Las sábanas fueron apretadas bajos sus manos, mordió sus labios, su mente estaba perdida en cada movimiento que el músculo hacía entre todos sus labios, en como saboreaba cada uno de los pliegues, los chupetones que recibía, las ligeras mordidas.

No sabía cómo actuar, Jasper era errática, era tan distinta a lo que su mente recordaba. Mientras los humanos eran temerosos y cuidadosos, la Generala era tan engreída que no tenía ni el más mínimo cuidado, importándole poco el salivar y lubricar el área, antes de introducir los dedos, tomándola con fuerza de la cadera para el soporte. Lazuli liberó frustraciones en forma de grito, tan fuertes que Jasper entrecerró los ojos ante el sonido, sorprendida pero no satisfecha, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para tener la mayor fuerza posible al momento que comenzó a mover los dedos dentro del cuerpo de Lapis, la fuerza fue tal que el brazo entero de Jasper se sacudía a la par de los movimientos.

Lapis no tuvo tiempo de siquiera reaccionar, soltando de lleno su garganta al gemir fuertemente, sorprendida por las acciones y la sensación tan potente que sintió de golpe. Jasper se relamía los labios mientras sonreía, la fuerza con la que la sostenía y la masturbaba era tanta que la extraña necesidad para respirar era requerida.

"Jasper! Ja—ya!" Su voz temblaba junto con los pequeños rebotes de su cuerpo, haciendo casi imposible el poder hablar, solo pudo voltear su cuerpo, aferrándose con los dedos a la espalda de Jasper, morderla, clavarle las uñas en los hombros, golpearla, incluso pellizcarla, todo eso con la vaga esperanza de que se detuviera.

"No." Sin parar de masturbarla, se posicionó sobre ella asegurándose de mantener sus piernas bien separadas, tomándola del rostro en un movimiento rápido, mirándola directo a los ojos. "Vamos, no te contengas justo ahora, no apagues la desesperación de hace un rato."

Lapis tragó saliva, aferrándose con las piernas de la cintura de Jasper, abrazándola fuertemente por el cuello. "Eres detestable." La fuerza en su vientre aumentó, provocando que su sexo apretara sobre los dedos de Jasper, sintiendo su culminación brotarle. "Ghh…" No estaba decidida a dejar que se quedara así, lo menos que quería era verla sonreír de manera triunfante. Al momento de doblar la espalda, estiró su cuello lo más que pudo, alcanzando uno de sus hombros, mordiéndolo al contacto, clavando los dientes y abriendo la piel, Jasper gimió al instante.

En parte, era venganza, se estaba cobrando por todo lo anterior, por el estar encerrada tanto tiempo en esa pequeña celda, las visitas sin sentido y el que a sabiendas de su enorme deseo, se esperó hasta el último momento para actuar. Toda la rabia acumulada fue liberada en esa pequeña mordida, dejando una herida bastante notoria y fresca.

"Mejor?" Preguntó Jasper, acomodándose a su lado, colocando el cuerpo de lado para tener vista plena en ella.

"Guarda silencio…" levantó las rodillas, llevando las manos entre sus piernas, acariciando, dándose los toques finales, mientras los calambres y cosquilleos viajaban por su cuerpo, dando paso a una agradable relajación.

"Vaya, tenía una idea, pero no creí que lubricaras tanto." Introdujo de nuevo los dedos en Lapis, humedeciéndolos y sacándolos, comprobando la viscosidad del flujo, llevándoselo a la boca, también, disfrutando del nuevo y al parecer, adictivo sabor.

"Te dije que guardaras silencio."

"Quieres mi silencio, pero no tienes problemas con el que siga tocándote."

"Qué te diré?" Se encogió de hombros, imitando la actitud de Jasper de hace un rato. "Tienes talento para eso. Hubiese sido agradable tenerte en la tierra." Se volteó, quedando completamente boca abajo, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza para usarlos de almohada. Clavando sus profundos ojos en los de Jasper.

"Ahora me dices eso? Hace un momento me pedías que parara, quien te entiende?"

Lapis sonrió de lado, retomando una mirada coqueta. "No sabes el significado de ´silencio´? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hace mucho que no tenía sexo. _Venirme_ tan rápido no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada. Además, no creo que tu hubieses aguantado más que yo, teniendo en cuenta que no sabes utilizar _eso_ de ahí." Apuntó con un dedo a la entrepierna de Jasper, notándolo flácido.

"Venirte?" Jasper preguntó con sincera curiosidad, revisando su mano, notando como la humedad en su mano comenzaba a secarse.

"Es cierto, no estás acostumbrada con el término. Bueno, en pocas palabras, es lo que acabas de provocarme. Felicidades. Ahora dependerá de mí el que familiarices con la palabra."

 _Slap!_

El sonido del impacto rebotó por las paredes, como si la cantidad de muebles no le importara. La marca de la mano de Jasper comenzaba a notarse conforme la hinchazón en su nalga aumentaba, el coloreado mostraba un tatuaje perfecto de la palma y dedos, una marca que aunque el tiempo la quitase, sería una de tantas que planeaba darle, no solo hoy, sino todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntas.

Lapis Lazuli rio al instante, a sabiendas de su próximo y nada lejano futuro, complacida, dispuesta en ciento por ciento en continuar con sus jugueteos, pero fue Jasper la que se llevó la mano a su miembro, sujetándolo con el puño, sacudiéndolo, jugando con él.

"Parece que te perdiste más de lo que pensé cuanto te… ´viniste´. Como si hubieses apagado tus sentidos." Lapis la miró un tanto confundida, recostándose de lado para encararla directamente. A Jasper se le escapó una risilla incrédula entre los dientes. "De verdad, no lo notaste?" Volvió a sacudir su falo, un poco más fuerte, soltando un par de gotas que cayeron en el vientre y piernas de Lapis, ahí es cuando la menor se eleva con los brazos, revisando sus alrededores, no estando segura de qué buscar, hasta que lo encuentra.

Sobre las sábanas, justo entre ellas, yacía un manchón blancuzco, fresco, viscoso; acabado de enfriar. Lapis volvió a recostarse, esta vez sobre su espalda y riendo entre soplidos, apartando el cabello de su frente mientras volvía su vista a Jasper, sonriente, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

"Generala, será posible? No la he tocado lo suficiente."

"No sé por qué lo sigues dudando con la respuesta tan clara." Estiró una mano, tocando su rostro con los nudillos, acariciándole la mejilla, continuando hasta plantarle la mano completa en la nuca. "El placer físico es fantástico cuando manos expertas lo provocan."

"Insinúa que las mías no lo son?"

"Shh… No dije eso." Se inclinó hacia ella, poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido apenas hace unas horas; la besó en los labios, cobrando lo más posible, tomando un control que apneas fue combatido, danzando sus labios contra los de ella, profundizando hasta que los gemidos ahogados comenzaron a brotar, emocionándolas de nuevo. Le jaló el cabello, separándose, relamiéndose. "Pero el placer que me provocas con esos lindos sonidos, casi los supera."

"Entonces… entonces planeas masturbarme de nuevo para complacerte. Creí que—" Un dedo se posó en sus labios.

"No me hagas mandarte callar." Se posó sobre ella, atacando de inmediato su cuello, gruñendo, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Lapis imitó la acción, estirando el cuello para recibir los besos t roces, soltando el aire placenteramente.

"Aun tienes ropa encima." Se quejó.

"Comenzaste a desvestirme, no terminaste."

"Quiero terminar ahora." Jaló la tela que sus manos alcanzaron, pero Jasper se lo impidió al levantarse.

"Quieres verme desnuda, eh? Qué más quieres, que te bese, que te eleve mientras te devoro? Podría hacerlo, muy fácilmente."

Lapis fingió pensar, incluso puso una mano en su barbilla. Al final, sonrió. Con ambas manos comenzó a acariciarse. Suave, desde sus piernas, hasta su pecho, jugueteando con sus senos mientras suspiraba y ronroneaba a propósito, sabiendo que Jasper estaría atenta para escucharla.

Y disfrutarla.

"Y Bien? Sigo esperando." De nuevo entre sus piernas se levantaba su pila de carne, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba hasta casi doler. La impaciencia la desesperaba.

"Puedo notarlo." Sus manos viajaron por las sábanas hasta atorarse por debajo de las almohadas. "Ah…" El sentirse lo suficientemente expuesta la emocionó, apretando los muslos, pegando las rodillas al vientre de Jasper. "Quítate eso ya. " Suplicó entre suspiros.

El traje de Jasper estaba completo, a excepción del área de la pelvis. Era algo demasiado sensual de observar, pero las ansias de verla desnuda eran mucho mayores.

Jasper tomó el borde de la tela, jalando hasta arriba, rompiéndola, comenzando a desnudarse hasta que la sacó por completo por encima de su cabeza. Para los ojos de Lapis, la acción ocurrió en cámara lenta, dándole más erotismo cuando al fin estaba desnuda del torso.

"Te gusta?" Preguntó, lanzando la tela al suelo.

"Umm…? Buscas inflar tu ego?"

"Tsk… Inflarlo? Como si no estuviera lo suficiente ya." Delicada, le buscó las manos a Lapis, incitándola a levantarse junto con ella. Juntas, se pusieron de pie, siendo guiadas por la habitación por Jasper, hasta toparse con una gran ventana. Estando ahí, con rudeza moderada Jasper pegó el rostro de la menor contra el cristal. "Simplemente con tener en mis brazos a la Gema que cruzó el espacio con fuerza propia, es más que suficiente para tener un ego grande. El que me desees con tantas ansias es solo… un hermoso extra."

Lapis contempló el oscuro paisaje, sus manchas coloridas y destellantes, recordando el arduo esfuerzo que tomó el recorrerlo. "Todos en nuestro planeta lo ven como algo grandioso, hu?" Miró a los ojos a Jasper, cambiando el semblante. "No sé si es algo que me gustaría repetir."

"Eh?"

"Shh, no, no. Olvídalo." Sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndole de nuevo. "Ven aquí." Se llevó las manos al trasero, separando sus nalgas, sus labios; dándole acceso total. "Dámelo ya, quiero ver tus enormes pechos rebotar."

Jasper sonrió de lado. "Solo si puedes mantener los ojos abiertos."

Solo se necesitó un poco de saliva para que la inserción fuese placentera. Jasper tenía las manos bien plantadas sobre la cadera de Lapis, separando las piernas para estar a una altura cómoda para ambas.

"Eres muy pequeña, puedo lastimarte." Advirtió antes de comenzar.

"Eso quisieras. Ya entraste una vez, no es como si—" Un golpesito en la cabeza contra el cristal, provocado por una estocada que Jasper le dio, hizo que cortara sus palabras. Cuando volteó a verla, molesta, ésta le sonreía abiertamente. "Vaya, en serio?" Jasper volvió a reír, abrazándola del cuello, llevándosela al rostro, ahí, le llenó la mejilla de besos a modo de disculpa.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Fue demasiado tentador." Aprovechando la posición, comenzó con un vaivén con la cadera. Colocó una mano en el cristal para apoyarse, moviéndose lentamente, esta vez tomándose su tiempo.

"Umm… No sé si quiero perdonarte." Igual, apoyó ambas manos en el cristal, arqueando la espalda para una penetración más cómoda. "Mmm…"

"No? Por favor, no me digas eso, me sentiré mal."

"Pobre de usted—ah! Pero, podría aceptar una compensación."

"Oh, si? Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver…" La sujetó de la cadera y dio una estocada fuerte, obligando a Lapis a doblar los codos. " con algo así?" Lapis sonrió y le dirigió una mirada a Jasper.

"Y dijiste que tu ego no podía inflarse más."

No hubo más palabras. Jasper había comenzado a moverse, suavemente, deseosa de aumentar la velocidad, pero paciente al mismo tiempo, no queriendo arruinar el momento por la desesperación. Solo continuaba moviéndose, apoyando fuerte los pies y estrechándola por la cintura, ahora con todo el brazo. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus pechos aterrizaran sobre la espalda de Lapis, arrastrándose sobre ella con cada repetición, respirando fuerte sobre su nuca.

A Lapis le sudaban las manos, provocando que éstas comenzaran a resbalarse de la ventana. No tenía de dónde sujetarse por más que sus dedos lucharan por sujetarse, queriéndolos clavar sus uñas un plano liso. "Jasper, me resbalo…" Susurró entre gemidos, con la voz brincoteante. Jasper no le dijo nada, pero empujó la cadera hasta que todo el cuerpo de Lapis pegara de frente contra el cristal, igual ella contra su espalda, cargándola para que el cuello de Lapis quedara a la altura de sus labios.

Solo había un problema, la penetración se volvió más complicada, no había de que sujetarse, así que Jasper estiró una malo a lo alto, rozando los dedos hasta que el vidrió dio paso a metal, ahí, tomando impulso, clavó el puño en la pared, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, teniendo ahora un agarre. "Sujétate de mí cuello." Pidió y así se hizo. Asegurándose de que estuviera segura, Jasper comenzó a moverse, tomando una velocidad más alta, colgándose de la pared y recargándose en la punta de sus dedos de los pies.

"Ah.. AH!"

La diferencia de velocidad y fuerza era notable, el golpeteo de la cadera de Jasper contra el trasero de Lapis era cada vez más fuerte y sonoro, dominando en su totalidad, junto con los sonidos que salían de sus gargantas, en la habitación.

Sea de donde sea que Jasper se estaba sujetando, n aguantó tanto castigo, desprendiéndose de la pared. La Generala aguantó la respiración, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer, dio un par de brazadas al aire no pudiendo encontrar nada a lo cual sujetarse, plantó los pies, pero nada pudo evitar la caída, golpeando de lleno contra el suelo. Como reacción, abrazó a Lapis, aun con los pedazos de metal en las manos.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó de inmediato, revisándola.

"Si." Contestó de inmediato, levantándose y colocándose de frente, asegurándose de no romper la conexión. "Tú estás bien?" Jasper asintió con la cabeza con movimientos nerviosos, dando una vista que Lapis nunca pensó presenciar: se veía adorable, cosa que no sabía que era posible. Con una mano se cubrió la boca, ahogando su risa. "Por favor, no te asustes." Movió su cadera contra la de ella, asegurándose de que la erección no se pierda. "Y suelta eso." Jasper de inmediato dejó caer los pedazos de pared al suelo, llevando las manos a la cadera petit de Lapis.

"Es que eres tan pequeña."

"Por supuesto."

Se inclinó sobre ella, besándola fugazmente, después, plantó de lleno las manos sobre sus grandes pechos, apretando con fuerza y jugando con ellos. Desesperada, embistió con fuerza, pidiendo con gemidos lo mismo, coordinándose a paso torpe hasta ambas darse un placer que no funcionaría si no estuvieran en perfecta sincronía. Ambas lo sintieron. La adrenalina recorriéndolas era combustible para hacerlas seguir con velocidad y fuerza, la que las obligó a abrazarse y sujetarse para un contacto pleno. Para gemirse y decirse lo mucho que se deseaban al oído. Jasper se volcó rápido sobre el cuerpo de Lapis, sentándose sobre sus cuclillas, sujetando sus piernas para separarlas, no frenando en ningún instante, provocando eróticos revotes en los senos de Lapis, que se agitaban violentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Lapis intentó frenarlos con el brazo, avergonzada al ver a Jasper tan lasciva observándola, pero era eso o perder fuerza en las penetraciones, así que junto con el aire, se tragó su orgullo y clavó las uñas de sus dedos en los bíceps tensos de Jasper, regalándose al fin una sensación tan fuerte, que la hizo gritar a todo pulmón. No hubo pausa hasta ese punto, notándose ya cansadas y transpiradas al punto de empapar el suelo, incluso, con los movimientos, el sudor de Jasper caía sobre el pecho y rostro de Lapis, dándole más erotismo al momento.

"No, aun no." Suspiró Jasper cuando sintió la reacción natural de su miembro viril ante tanta fricción y estimulación. "Aun no!" Gritó fuerte, pero se negaba a detenerse.

"Jasper." Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y suplicantes.

Pero no importaba cuanto control y resistencia tuviese Jasper, no estaba acostumbrada a las sensaciones tan fuertes y los choques y espasmos eléctricos ya la habían torturado demasiado. Con un gemido ahogado, acercándose más a un gimoteo, se dejó caer cobre el cuerpo de Laís, deteníendose con una mano, para así dejar que su chorro se disparase, experimentado una oleada de placer nunca antes experimentado que la azotó con brutalidad. Re pegó su cadera, empujó fuerte, volvió a hacerlo y de nuevo hasta que la sensación disminuyó.

Se sintió mareada por un instante, su vista se nubló y para evitar lastimar a Lapis con su peso, se dejó caer al lado de ella, desplomándose y clamando por un aire que muy, muy rara vez su cuerpo exigía recibir. No lo podía creer y volteó a verla para cerciorarse de que sí estaba sucediendo.

Lapis Lazuli le sonrió inmediatamente, estirándose para apartarle el cabello de la cara con la mano.

"Wow…" Susurró en un suspiro, sin dejar de sonreír. "Eso fue… mucho más espectacular de lo que imaginé."

"Fue?" Jasper la volteó a ver, seria, como si nunca hubiese estado cansada. "Esto todavía no se acaba." Volteó a ver su propia pelvis, notando cómo ese trozo de carne se negaba a levantarse, sin importar cuanto lo sacudiera o acariciara.

No lo notó, pero Lapis se reía en silencio, no en forma de burla, ni siquiera le nacía hacer un chiste al respecto, solo estaba un poco incrédula ante el entusiasmo de seguir de Jasper.

"Al diablo con él, no lo necesito. Ven aquí." La sujetó de un brazo, jalándola y levantándola de suelo, al tiempo que ella misma se ponía de pie y hacía brillar esa parte de su cuerpo para cambiarla. Cuando el cuerpo de Lapis chocó contra el colchón, Jasper ya estaba sobre ella, pegando su pelvis contra la de ella, enredando las piernas con las suyas para dar un ajuste de nuevo perfecto para ambas.

Al sentir los roces perfectos, ambas comenzaron a moverse, sujetándose, abrazándose, besándose el cuerpo, jalándose el cabello y mordiéndose. Dándose todo, hasta que Lapis detuvo todos los movimientos, congelándose en seco. Una sonrisa le partió el rostro, doblando la espalda hasta que sus costillas amenazaban con romper su piel, tensándose en totalidad, hasta que su cuerpo por fin se dejó caer, haciendo que la cama se quejara por última vez con sus rechinidos.

Lapis y Jasper suspiraron con una satisfacción gigantesca, dándose por bien servidas, al menos, por ahora.

Lapis comenzó a acomodarse en la cama, estirando sus piernas y brazos para evitar calambres. Se arrastró hasta que su cabeza cayó en las almohadas y fue Jasper la que jaló una sábana para cubrirla hasta la cintura, mientras se acomodaba parcialmente a su lado, estrechando con cuidado sus dedos. Lapis solo sonrió y después de una risilla, recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jasper, que aun subía y bajaba por las respiraciones agitadas.

"Eso fue… um…"

"Lo sé." No la dejó terminar, asegurando que sentía lo mismo, aun a sabiendas de ignorar que era. Solo estaba temerosa de que el momento se arruinara. Así que solo le plantó un beso en el cuello, adoptando la posición más cómoda que pudo encontrar.

Jasper suspiró, no queriendo hablar más, solo la estrechó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del ambiente. Complacida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un tintineo, constante, molesto y ya insoportable no dejaba de sonar, Lapis abrió los ojos ya molesta, buscando con la mirada lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ese ruido, dispuesta a hacerlo pedazos, pero no lo encontraba, se incorporó para ampliar su búsqueda, pero nada.

"Jasper." La llamó, pero no le conestó, seguía recostada de lado, con los ojos cerrados. "Jasper." Volvió a llamarla, esta vez moviéndola con cuidado del hombro.

"Eh…?" Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose. "Qué? Qué pasa?" Intentó sonar lo menos distraída posible, intentando ocultar su desconexión total y somnolienta.

"Tranquila, es solo que, algo no ha dejado de sonar desde hace un rato. Creí que también lo escuchabas."

"Ah… No es nada. Ya lo apago" Con un ademán de su mano en el aire, hizo aparecer una pequeña pantalla, mostrando una imagen de la piloto de la nave, Lapis al verla se apresuró a alejarse un par de espacios y cubrirse con las sábanas.

"Ugh… Jasper, te he dicho que si vas a contestarme, mínimo estés presentable.

La nombrada sonrió de lado, mostrando su dentadura, levantando el pecho con orgullo y regalar una mejor vista. "Que pasa, no te gusta lo que ves?" La Gema al otro lado de la pantalla hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, haciendo una mueca de completo disgusto, Jasper solo suspiró mientras reía. "Estoy ocupada, para qué me molestas?" Preguntó al fin, yendo al grano.

"Me dijiste que te avisara cuando estemos cerca del sistema solar. Bien, llegaremos al planeta Tierra en unas doce horas y ya hay una apreciación plena del sistema, así que, si te animas a levantarte y venir podrás verlo como querías."

Jasper se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensando.

"Yo avisé, ya hice mi trabajo." Se desconectó y la pantalla desapareció.

Lapis se revolvió en las sábanas, cubriéndose hasta los hombros.

"Ya llegamos? Tan pronto?" Un ligero titubeo se filtró en su voz.

"Si, a mí también me sorprende. Fue más rápido de lo que creí."

"Jasper…" Los ojos dorados se posaron rápidamente en ella. "Por favor, no quiero bajar a la Tierra."

Jasper tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y encontrar las palabras para contestarle, pero tardó más de lo necesario, provocando que Lapis le diera la espalda. "Tienes que hacerlo, es tu misión, para eso viniste."

"Puse las coordenadas, la nave aterrizará justo enfrente de su base, no necesitas que baje." Insistió, gritando a través de la sábana.

"Es lo púnico que debes hacer, Lapis. Solo eso y ya. Son órdenes."

"No!" Salió de su escondite, apresurándose contra Jasper, sujetándola de los brazos para verla a la cara. "Jasper, no entiendes, no quiero pisar al Tierra. No puedo ni siquiera tener contacto con su aire porque me enferma. Es horrible. No quiero verles las caras a esas malditas Crystal Gems!"

La Generala solo desvió la mirada.

"Lapis, escucha: comprendo el desagrado que le tienes el planeta, el odio que le tienes a esas desertoras, pero debes hacerlo, fue una orden directa."

"Jasper, tu eres quien manda aquí, di que bajé, di que te guie hacia su base, di cualquier cosa, pero no me obligues." Para cuando terminó de rogarle, las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, creando un sentimiento en Jasper que no conocía y no le agradaba.

"No puedo. Si Yellow Diamond llegara a enterarse podría hacerte algo y no es algo con lo que estoy dispuesta a lidiar." Lapis bajo la cabeza, gimoteando, soltando las manos de los brazos de Jasper, pero ésta las atrapó en el aire con las suyas. "Lapis, por favor, compréndeme."

El tintineo volvió a sonar, llamando la atención de ambas. Peridot quería comunicarse de nuevo, pero esta vez Jasper lo rechazó, golpeando con el puño un pequeño aparato en la mesa al lado de su cama, asegurándose de que no pueda interferir de nuevo.

"Escucha y por favor, comprende, hoy seguiremos ordenes, hoy harás algo que no quieres pero que es necesario. Hoy no eres más una prisionera, sino un soldado y como soldado, sigues ordenes, sin importar lo desagradables que puedan ser. Pero, mañana será diferente, esto habrá acabado y serás una Gema libre de responsabilidad. Si lo entiendes? Lapis?"

Jasper retrocedió unos centímetros cuando los ojos de Lapis la encararon.

"No comprendes la repulsión que le tengo a ese lugar, por mí que ese planeta estalle y desaparezca."

"Lapis… Cuando regresemos al Planeta Madre esto habrá terminado. Las cosas serán diferentes."

"Te odiaré si me haces bajar." Soltó en seco, aturdiendo a la Generala, borrando cada palabra que iba a salir de su boca.

El silencio reinó el lugar por unos minutos, hasta que Jasper reunió el valor suficiente para hablar al fin.

"Ta—talvez, pero esto que hacemos es para un bien mayor y la preservación de nuestra raza. Sé que lo entiendes."

"El hecho de que lo entienda no significa que lo acepte. No quiero hacerlo."

"Lo siento, Lapis."

Lapis jaló sus manos fuertemente, soltándose de Jasper. "Tanto es tu temor hacia Yellow Diamond, que no puedes pasar por alto una orden tan insignificante como esa?"

Jasper se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Tanto como tú le temes a volver a la Tierra. La diferencia es que tu no correrás peligro al pisar el planeta y yo… bueno, la última vez que pasé por alto un mandato… me tomó cerca de diez años el poder regenerarme." La miró a los ojos, con ese brillo de miedo que ella misma tenía. Lapis gruñó furiosa, al fin comprendiendo la situación tan delicada. "Sería mucho pedir que lo soportes solo un poco?" La vergüenza la envolvió, sintiendo asco de sí misma al pedirle algo como eso. Solo deseaba que las cosas salieran como se suponía estaban planeadas.

Lapis respiró hondo, calmando su enojo, recobrando su compostura. Luego sonrió. "Generala, que actitud, casi no la reconozco, parece más una Gema recién creada."

Jasper suspiró aliviada. No aguantó el impulso y la estrechó en sus brazos.

Vaya cambio sufrido de unas horas para acá, cambiando su personalidad casi por completo para con Lapis Lazuli. Quizá era lo que necesitaba y estaba feliz por ello.

"No tienes por qué volver a tu celda, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que aterricemos."

"Bien, pero Jasper." Se separó, mirándola de nuevo seriamente, apuntando su rostro con un dedo. "No esperes que tenga la mejor actitud contigo. Todo el tiempo que esté de pie en ese planeta te estaré odiando con todo mi ser, entendiste?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al fin. "Supongo que es justo."

"No, no lo es, te castigaré!"

"Está bien."

Lapis volvió a recostarse, seguida de Jasper. Descansar un poco más sonaba como a una muy buena idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la cabina de control de la nave, las puertas corredizas principales se abrieron, dando la llegada la líder de misión, entrando con pesadez y vistiendo su capa de rango, no se detuvo hasta sentarse en lugar correspondiente. Cuando se sintió cómoda, soltó un enorme suspiro, abriendo los archivos de las coordenadas para revisarlos una última vez, paseando sus dedos por la pantalla, abriendo más ventanas para revisar el funcionamiento de la nave, asegurándose de que no hubiera fallos.

"Lo que estás haciendo no es lo correcto, Jasper. Lapis Lazuli también es considerada una desertora traidora, por eso estaba encerrada." Paridot le llamó la atención sin despegar la vista de sus deberes.

Jasper había parado sus dedos, para mirarla despectivamente, molesta.

"Si Yellow Diamond llega a enterarse—"

"—La misión es llevarla con nosotras al Planeta Tierra a asegurar que los datos que no dio con reales, es nuestra guía en esto y debemos tratarla como lo que es: una compañera. Lo que haga con ella durante el viaje de ida y de regreso es asunto mío y no interfiere con la misión. Si Yellow Diamond llega a enterarse no tiene por qué reaccionar mal. Así que, me gustaría que no hablaras al respecto y dejes mis asuntos en paz."

La piloto torció la cabeza para poder mirarla, Jasper tenía los codos en los descansa brazos, recargando su mentón en su mano derecha, sin despegar la vista de ella. Peridot iba a protestar de nuevo, pero la aparición de su casco de guerra la hizo tragarse las palabras.

"Ugh… tú sabrás lo que haces."

Sin más, volvió a su tamblero, dejando la discusión por terminada. Jasper siempre hacía cosas arriesgadas y sin sentido, pero esto le parecía ridículo e innecesario, sin mencionar imprudente. Peridot no lo comprendía y no tenía muchas ganas por intentarlo, total, Jasper tenía razón, no era de su incumbencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jinki Asgra: Uh… eso tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, las primeras 3000 palabras me tardé poco más de un mes en escribirlas, mientras que la otras 3000 solo fue una noche. Increíble cómo la inspiración funciona, no?

Bien, en primera, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir acerca de este pedazo de FanFic. En primera: cuando las ideas comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza, la idea original era hacerlo una violación, dentro de la mente de Malechite, como consecuencia de aprisionarla en el mar y lo empecé, ya tenía un buen avance de ello, pero cuando describí el primer golpe en la cara de Lapis, decidí que no era para mí y lo borré. En segunda: soy una persona asquerosamente romántica y a pesar de que quería que fuera una relación disfuncional, no pude evitar encaminarlas por el sendero del amor. Y en tercera: es lo más heterosexual que he escrito en los últimos tres/cuatro años, no fue fácil, debo mencionar.

Sé cómo funciona esta pareja en el fandom, sé cómo la manejan y me gusta mucho como lo hacen, pero yo no puedo describir a una Lapis llorando mientras una Jasper carente de sentimientos abusa de ella. Simplemente no me nace y si lo fuerzo, terminará por no gustarme y me desharé de él, como ya sucedió. No es bonito.

Por otra parte, me gusta la idea de las cadenas, del fuete y de plantar las manos en las nalgas y es algo que experimentaré más adelante, pero siempre con ese toque de amor y romance que no puedo evitar plasmar. Debería aprender a hacerlo y creo que me lo tomaré como reto a futuro.

Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios y a las que solo se tomaron el tiempo de leerme, sé que la pareja no es muy afamada por aquí y encontrar a gente que si le gusta es muy gratificante. Espero que no se les haya hecho muy largo, porque si lo fue. De hecho me tentó la idea de cortar esto a la mitad y hacerlo un three shot en lugar de un two shot. No sé, siempre he tenido miedo de llegar a aburrir a la gente por lo largo de mis historias y que dejen de leerla por lo mismo, me extiendo demasiado en detallitos tontos.

Sin más que decir, gracias totales. Espero sus opiniones al respecto.

Un saludo de tu amigo y vecino, Jinki Asgra.


End file.
